leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu/Strategy
Skill Usage * In general, 's strength comes from her great amount of CC and high base damage for a support. encourages players to harass with auto-attacks more often as it scales quickly and becomes an excellent form of harass. * has a moderate mana cost at early ranks. Use it sparingly to poke, as it can quickly drain your mana. * You can use on allies, enemies, or minions in order to greatly extend the range on and make an unexpected poke at an enemy champion. ** However, for better mana efficiency, auto-attack a few times before casting on an enemy. As they try to retaliate or escape, use on them to disengage or continue the attack. * As a support, works best with attack damage carries with large amount of poke and/or those that require more passive playstyles such as , , , , , , and . **However, Lulu does not fair well with attack damage carries that requires early game aggression such as , , and . **Despite 's lack of poke, 's kit synergizes well with Vayne. Vayne's combined with Lulu's greatly increases Vayne's movement speed and allows her to chase down fleeing enemies. Her can catch enemies by surprise when exits out of her stealth through and extra survivability. will not only help keep Vayne alive with a shield, but adds additional DPS with and and Lulu can continue to poke using when Pix is on Vayne even if Lulu isn't able to catch up with Vayne in terms of movement speed. * Always be careful when using . The speed boost on is very useful, but using it this way may mean that it won't be available when you find that you need it to disable a high burst damage enemy such as , or , or to interrupt a channel such as or . * excels at supporting initiation: attach to a tank, then them to allow them to move into range of the enemy quickly and fire off a to slow much of the enemy team. ** use then and you will disable the entire enemy team for a couple of seconds. * A single rank makes quite mobile, allowing for ganks or wards depending on her build. * Use on enemies who can use stealth like , or to keep them revealed and sabotage one of their biggest strengths. * Use on high attack speed allied champions such as , , or as they will trigger your passive damage more often and since they are squishy most of time, they will benefit from the shield. * has many uses. It can enhance an already disruptive tank with its knockup and slow, make a bruiser virtually impossible to peel off an enemy carry, or even protect a carry of your own. In lane, it can make ganks from champions with a leap or dash ability more potent, or to help escape enemy ganks. In general, it should be used early and often as its cooldown is far shorter than most ultimates. * If timed correctly, can be used to interrupt dashes or delay escapes long enough for your allies to finish the job. * does not grab turret or minion aggro when knocking up enemy champions as it does not do damage. Thus it can be safely used within turret range. * isn't affected by healing reduction because it increases health, not heals it. * is especially useful when used in conjunction with , as it solves her inability to stick to her target. * synergizes especially well with AoE ultimates, trapping enemy champions in the area for the duration such as , , and . ** In particular, synergizes exceptionally well with , as it can knock up several enemies in a large area for him to use on, along with a cooldown low enough to use it again in another fight. * Use to help allies escape dangerous situations. Casting on them or on the enemy will make for an easier getaway. Build Usage * At 40% cooldown, you can constantly keep on an ally. ** Cooldown reduction in general is exceptional on as it allows her to keep constant CC on enemies in teamfights. * can easily support other champions from the back, making aura items a viable choice. ** will increase the effectiveness of and on both you and your allies, since shields & health bonuses are able to soak up more damage with higher defenses. ** gives you a bit of health, a good amount of Cooldown Reduction and also grants your AD allies bonus attack damage and life steal. * As an AP support, can pick up as a good starting item since her kit encourages her to auto-attack. ** makes her more resilient, boost all her abilities, and has great synergy with her massive amount of CC, making it a good first damage item. ** immediately after (or before) gives a dramatic boost to CDR and solves her mana issues. Other options include and , if you are looking for a cheaper alternative or more AP respectively. ** is a good item to build on Lulu as it has spell vamp and life steal to keep alive and adds extra boost with her autoattacks thanks to . ** If you have more than one AP champion in your team, it doesn't hurt to build a as it not only amplify Lulu's magic damage, but your entire team's damage as well. ** A will greatly increase the potency of not only 's damage, but also her utility, particularly the speed boost from . ** Due to her low cooldowns in her kit, Spellblade items like , , and adds a lot of damage in her kit and autoattacks. * Since adds damage to basic attacks, can also be built as an on-hit attack speed carry like , , or . ** Typical items include , , , , , and , since they give you Attack Speed to trigger more often as well as several on-hit effects to increase her damage. On-hit items such as and and Spellblade items like and are sometimes built. This build is sometimes called "Machine Gun Lulu" build is often seen played top lane, mid lane, or bottom lane ADC Lulu. ** While interesting to some, this build is sub-optimal as was created with a kit to support rather than to be a damage carry. A potential use of this build would be if your team has a substantial lead or is lacking a proper carry, such as ARAMs. *** On the other hand, mixing AP with attack speed and on-hit items adds a lot of damage per second and utility in her kit in conjunction to will max the fullest potential in her kit. Be sure to mix and match attack speed and AP when appropriate, prioritizing with AP first. * does not allow to strike multiple enemies whether Lulu or the target of has it. Recommended builds Countering * reduces both the duration of her disables, as well as her damage output, making it an ideal item. * does not have a very high natural damage output, so when alone or focused, she'll die quickly without much retaliation. ** However, has a much higher damage output than most other support champions along with her terrifying amount of CC. Don't ignore her in team fights. ** Despite 's strong crowd control, poke, and peeling power, she does not have any form of heals to keep the AD carry healthy except for her ultimate, and her abilities are mana intensive. Therefore, support champions with healing like , , and can stay in lane longer. * 's true power comes from the CC she can apply, and as such, is extremely dependent on her teammates; her damage doesn't scale well into the late game, due to her medium ratios, but remains a powerful disabler. * By late game can give a very high speed boost depending on her build, and can be used quite often in conjunction with CDR. Beware if she uses it on a power initiator as it could mean an easy engagement. * In lane, will often harass heavily with her and her passive. Unlike many piercing skillshots, standing behind minions will not mitigate the damage, so moving erratically can help mitigate damage taken. * has no consistent heal, so poking at her or her lane partner will whittle down their health or waste her mana trying to shield them. * has mediocre auto-attack damage ( ) as her passive gives her more damage on attacks and it quickly scales as she levels up. Do not be afraid to exchange auto-attacks early with as champions often have more magic resist than armor early on. (Pix will barely deal about damage at level one) ** Be wary that Pix will become a threat if has built a lot of attack speed. The damage scales quickly, and getting hit by all three bolts lets her outdamage carries during the laning phase. By level 17 Pix adds up to 105 magic damage per auto (not accounting for AP), and becomes even deadlier when used on a carry with higher attack speed. By this time champions don't have much magic resist unless they have itemized for it, making it deceptively powerful. * Wait for to use before trying to use any channeled abilities or heading into the fight. This leaves her without the polymorph or speed buff, and allows your team to fight without disruption. It has a fairly high cooldown, especially at earlier ranks, meaning you have a good amount of time to fight before can use it again. * is deadly for ganks as a combination of , and will leave you in an extremely crippled condition. * When she and her lane partner hit level 6 it can be very hard to beat them in a 2v2 situation as delivers a devastating disable and heals her target for a significant amount. ** Like many ultimates on supports, has a somewhat high mana cost and can be rendered unusable if you manage to harass her into draining her mana pool. * is an excellent baiter due to ; be very careful about diving or committing to kill her if she has the ability up. * Watch out for as 's second bolt will fire from position, meaning that can pick up an unexpected kill on you or a nearby ally if she tags you or a nearby champion/minion with it. * Despite being squishy, she is extremely hard to catch, being able to escape with , slow you with , prevent some damage with and if you get too close she will send you flying with while the slowing field will keep you from catching up. * Try to get to waste her ultimate without her team initiating. If uses in conjunction with a great initiating champion such as or , your team will be locked up for a few seconds. ** If she does use it, be careful of what you do next. *** While the knock up, health, and slow are disruptive, they don't hurt your team much after the initial knock up, so staying and fighting may be a good option if you can take out the champion before can shield them or give them the ability power and speed buff from . *** If you have to run, beware of the slows from and . If you get slowed by both of them, a polymorph from may take you out if team is nearby. Also keep in mind that extends range, making it a very effective chasing tool if she attaches it to you or a nearby champion/minion. *** Finally, remember that reveals a tagged enemy champion until Pix leaves, making it impossible to juke through bushes or past corners for the duration of the debuff. * is one of the few champions that has strong flexibility in her item builds and kit in a similar vein like and . Pay attention to her build and build accordingly to counter her. For example, if she goes for a "machine gun" type build where she builds a lot of attack speed and on-hit items with the use of , consider building and to counter her damage per second. ** On the other, pay attention to which lane can go. While she's normally played as a bottom lane support, she can also easily played as an ADC due to her ; and she can easily go top and middle lane due to her crowd control and poking kit in addition to and 's speed boost makes it incredibly difficult for melee bruisers and assassins to kill her effectively. Consider playing sustain based champions like , , and instead to counteract her crowd control and poke. Champion Spotlight de:Lulu/Strategy Category:Champion strategies